Where's My Boyfriend?
by L. KERR
Summary: Troy and Ryan were happy. They were accepted and having a blast of a senior year. That was until one fateful Friday. He decided to take a jog home, but never got there. Where is Ryan? What Troy and Sharpay find is goign to rip their heart out? TRYAN
1. Love Lost

Chapter 1: Love Lost

Love is one of the world's greatest feelings. As a high school senior, I believed that I had experienced love quite a few times. It wasn't until I lost the person who meant the most to me that I truly knew what love was. Nothing could fill the hole that was left from losing Ryan. Not playing basketball, not singing, nothing. Gabriella has been one of my best friends since we met two years ago. Sharpay, since I fell in love with her brother. Knew Chad and Jason, since kindergarten. But they all knew that none of them could take away the pain and the hurt that I felt.

It all started last week. I had been higher than a kite that week because I knew that when Saturday finally came around I would have spent the last year being in love with the man of my dreams. Ryan and I started off on the wrong foot. Gabriella and I beat him and his sister out for the leads in the school musical. They in turn tried to sabotage us whenever they could. Eventually, they realized that we hadn't purposely intended to steal the leads and we all became friends. Ryan and I spent so much time together learning lines and blocking that we soon became great friends. We shared a number of secrets between us and he was the first person that I came out to. He was shocked at first. Who would have guessed that Troy Bolton, resident "Golden Boy", had a thing for the male anatomy? His response was that he felt the same way. It's no wonder we had such a great connection. From there our friendship blossomed into a relationship. And for the past year it has been the best thing in my life. Our relationship was in full swing the moment it began and had been bump-free for a year. Our friends were so very supportive of us and that meant the world to us, especially Ryan. It hurt me to think that someone would try to break us up in any way. That's why when news came that something happened to him, I was devastated.

Friday was the last time I saw Ryan. We had spent the day daydreaming about the other and not paying attention in our classes. In our science class, Ryan and I passed notes to each other. Sitting in between us was Kelsi and Taylor and they were less than happy to do it. But they had no choice because Ryan and I can be very pushy. It was great; the best way to describe our relationship was to say that we were at the peak of our honeymoon where everything was going perfectly. I wrote how much I loved him and he would write back how much he couldn't wait until Saturday. In no time at all our class was over and so was our day. I was hoping to drive Ryan home but by the time I got to my locker I saw Sharpay and Gabi hanging out. Over Gabi's shoulder I saw Ryan's bag and shot them a questioning look.

"He wanted to jog home." Sharpay said answering my glance.

"On a Friday?" I asked.

"He said something about strengthening his legs for a more grueling workout." Gabriella interjected raising her eyebrow.

I blushed a bright red and felt my ears burning. I couldn't help but smile innocently at the two girls. They in turn giggled uncontrollably.

"That was way too easy, Bolton. Right Gabi."

"Definitely, way too easy."

"Knock it off you two. I think I liked it better when you were fighting over me."

"Well then you wouldn't be having hot sex with my brother now would you?" Sharpay retorted, verbally kicking me in the balls.

"Wouldn't want to stop that now we would. Sliding my hands up and down his…"

"Eww."

"Okay, too much Troy. You win." Gabi yelled, declaring my verbal victory over the devilish duo.

"Anyway, I wanna go see if I can find Ryan. Maybe surprise him."

"Alright, by Troy Boy." Sharpay called leading Gabriella to her pink convertible.

I found my old pick up truck easily, in the empty parking lot. Jumped in, turned the truck on and jetted off to see my boyfriend. I followed the route he normally took but saw no sign of him. I glanced at the neon lit numbers to discover that it was almost 3:00. School gets out around 2. So I figured he must be close to if not at his house already. I took a shortcut to his house so that he wouldn't see my coming down the street from his bedroom window. Johnson, the security guard, ushered me into the estate. I parked near the tennis courts and walked the few yards to the door. This way it would be an utter surprise for him. I walked to the door and Inga opened the door. I told her to keep quiet and not to let Ryan know I was here.

She glanced at me questioningly, "Master Ryan has not come home yet sir."

"Really, did he say he was going somewhere after school."

"No, sir. We have no notice of any change to Master Ryan's schedule. Perhaps he rode with Mistress Sharpay."

"Perhaps." I said trying not to get anyone upset, but clearly knowing that he hadn't. I thanked her kindly and left to return to my truck. Once again turning the engine over and driving away. As I approached the gates to leave I saw Sharpay entering the estate.

She called out, "Hey, done already?"

"He's not here." I said with a mix of anger and worry in my voice.

"What do you mean he's not here?" She cried, clearly noticing the worry.

"He's not here, hasn't been here and I am worried sick. Ryan follows his schedule to the letter. He wouldn't just run off. I'm gonna go look." I said driving off, not patient enough to wait for a response. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Sharpay pull a tight U-turn to search for Ryan too. I followed the familiar route back toward the school. Sharpay took a different turn, maybe knowing of another route that Ryan would take. I followed the route for another ten minutes when my heart dropped. I pulled my phone from my pocket, shaking horribly. I punched Sharpay's number into the phone and waited for her answer.

"Anything?" Gabriella answered.

"Come to the corner of Winter and Spruce."

"Why?"

"Gabi just tell her to get here." I said slamming my phone shut.

I saw the pink convertible whizz into sight. Sharpay stopped dead just like I had. The police lights were flashing. And inside I was breaking. Sharpay and Gabi both let out screams. It was the worst day of my life.


	2. Etched in the Asphalt

Chapter 2: Etched in the Asphalt

I swerved into a parking spot and raced out of my truck. My heart dropped down into my stomach as Sharpay raced into me.

"What happened, Troy?" She asked, visibly shaken.

"I don't know."

"Well where is he?" She asked looking around hoping to see him somewhere. The scene became apparent to her and she burst into tears. Gabriella came over and tried to comfort Sharpay.

The flashing lights of the numerous cop cars were slowly giving me a headache. My eyes roamed over the scene before me. As I walked toward the police tape, I saw dark black skid marks etched into the asphalt. And not two feet away from them was a police office taking pictures of the scene and Ryan's hat. My eyes were immediately drawn to the baby blue hat. My knees buckled and I collapsed in the middle of the street. A police officer came over to assist me.

"Are you okay?"

"No, where is he?"

"You know the victim?"

"Ohmigod. How did this happen?" My mind contemplated how this happened. Maybe someone didn't see him and they hit him. Maybe he tried crossing the street and someone whipped around the corner.

"We're searching for him as we speak. We will find him."

"Find him."

"We have some information. It's just a matter of time. We already have his description and the description of the vehicle sent out to every police office in a tri-county area." Relief…I felt relief. He wasn't dead. But then the words hit me. Someone had kidnapped Ryan. Someone took my Ryan.

I stood up and returned to Sharpay and Gabriella. If Sharpay thought like me then I would definitely have to let her know what really happened. As I approached the girls, I could see silent tears falling from Gabriella's face. She was being strong for her best friend.

"How are you holdin' up?" I asked, already knowing what he answer would be.

"I'm just trying to be strong, for you guys." Gabriella responded, Sharpay barely raising her head.

"Come on, let's go to Sharpay's and let her parents know what is going on. Gabi are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I'll take her. Troy, just get there safely." She said eyeing me to see where my mind was at, while Sharpay returned to her pink convertible.

"I'll try." I said turning toward my truck. In an instant, her hand grabbed mine and she practically threw my back against my truck.

"Listen here. There is no trying, Troy. I understand that he is your boyfriend, and Sharpay's brother, but he has become one of my best friends. Just like you, I am being strong because I have to be. Don't be stupid. We need you here just as much as we need him here." She said coarsely.

"Fine, just keep an eye in the rearview mirror. I'll be there."

"Good." She replied walk.

"And Gabi…"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." And with that I we were off. Regretting having to tell the Evanses that their little boy had been kidnapped. The short trip back to the estate with police cars in tow, gave me a chance to process the tragedy. Again I felt like crying, and shortly thereafter my emotion turned to pure rage. I was going to find whoever had done this to my love. Love, yes, he was my lover. As much a lover as he can be. It is these thoughts that upset me even more. We never really did anything. I was a bit apprehensive about consummating our relationship. Ryan tried to get me to loosen up, but I refused and now I might never get the chance to show him how much he meant to me. I would never be able to be with him in the most romantic way possible.

We pulled up to the security gate and were ushered in right away. By the time we got to the door, Inga had it open and Mr. and Mrs. Evans were taking Sharpay in their arms. Gabriella and I felt odd just standing there, but we understood. Inga ushered us into the living room so that we weren't left standing around. I headed straight upstairs hoping to find some solace in Ryan's room. I had spent just about everyday in this room but for some reason, I needed to see it. I felt like that I would walk in that room and find it empty. I imagined it changed or on disarray.

But when I got to the door, it was the same. Everything in its place, clothes where they belonged and the bed made. I couldn't understand how this room could seem so untouched. The world around it was cracking and falling apart but the room was unaware of the devastation around it. I sat on his bed and imagined the last time I had spent here. It was Tuesday. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were finishing a business trip in Denver. Ryan and I skipped school, wanting to spend as much time together as possible. We went shopping at the mall, which was a new experience for me. He doesn't go to the normal mall, they shop at the Promenade which is where all of the designer shops are. It was awkward to say the least. Somehow we ended up here, half naked in this bed just holding Ryan in my arms. His heart beat matching mine. Our breaths became shallow and our bodies on the verge of sleep. His body clinging to mine and our body heat keeping us warm in the air conditioned room.

I lay down on the pillows and could still smell him on them. My muscles relaxed and chills danced up and down my spine. It was like his smell, his essence, could calm my body no matter ho bad I felt. My senses were cleared and my mind was shut off. I slowed down the thinking and lulled myself to sleep. Left here dreaming about the days spent together and the days yet to come…


	3. In the Newspaper

Chapter 3: In the Newspaper

Over the following weeks, Sharpay became a mere figment of her former self. With continuous leads coming in and none of them panning out, we all became zombies. Our focus was lost on thinking about Ryan and whether he was safe. Gabriella and Sharpay were inseparable. I became a permanent fixture in the Evans's estate, while they threw themselves into their work. After the third week, Sharpay and I stopped attending classes. Our teachers were sympathetic and emailed our assignments nightly. Our friends helped us with the assignments to ensure that we didn't fall behind. Gabriella would come over nightly and ask if there was any news and to help Sharpay. The school was on edge as news of Ryan's disappearance spread. It didn't help any that the kidnapping occurred just three blocks away and the culprit was still on the loose.

By the fourth week, I had become a nervous wreck. The comforting scent that permeated Ryan's bedding was beginning to fade. And in my dreams his face was becoming blurry and distorted. It was like I was losing him and there was no way I could stop it. I would wake up every morning screaming from the dark and twisted dreams invading my slumber. It became the norm that my pillow would be saturated with tears and my body would be shaken to the core.

It was the Friday of that fourth week that our tight knit group was twisted apart. At 7:00 pm, Sharpay received a call from the police. They had found a young boy roaming the streets. He had little memory of who he was and where he came from. But the police stated that he matched the description of Ryan and asked us to come down and take a look.

The trip was a hopeful one. We had begun to spring back to life hoping to find Ryan waiting for us. When we got there both Sharpay and I leapt from the vehicle anxious to see Ryan. The police officers lead us to an interrogation room where they began showing us pictures of the boy. It wasn't Ryan. Once again all hope was dashed and Sharpay and I were left to wonder if we would ever find him. The kind officer escorted us from the room and we caught a glimpse of the wounded boy. "Alright Ms. Evans, Mr. Bolton thank you for coming down."

"Evans….wait." The golden haired teenager called from across the lobby. His hands were clasped around a newspaper. "Are you his sister?"

"Ryan's... yeah. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, when I escaped he asked me to find you and someone named Troy. Is that you?" He shakily asked pointing at me. My throat was scratchy and all I managed to do was nod my head.

"Then this is for you." He said handing me the crossword section of the newspaper. "Everything you need is here. I have to go and try to give the cops directions to where they kept us. He told me all about you. I hope you get him back."

"Thanks." Sharpay said brighter than before and with an added bounce in her step.

I stared at the crossword puzzle and instantly saw that it was filled but not with the correct answers. Ryan wrote me a letter.

**Troy I luv u so much. I miss u nd wish I was home. Tell Shar I luv her. They r testing us wit sum drugs. Not sure Y. I am so scared. Plz cum find me. I ned ur help. Luv Ry.**

A single tear rolled down my eye knowing firstly that Ryan was alive and well. Secondly, knowing that the people who kidnapped him were injecting him with some weird liquid that could kill him. I sank into the wooden bench in the police station lobby. I hesitantly passed Sharpay the note knowing that it would put a damper on her spirits. We conversed meaninglessly about the message, for at least an hour. Our minds were pushing us to leave but our bodies defying the request. With the number of police staff walking around the station we heard the news over their walkie-talkies. They had found the house. They had used the information and figured out where they were being held…where my Ryan was being held. I don't know how they got there that fast and at this point I didn't care. I leapt from the seat grabbing the first officer I could get my hands on. I asked him what was going on but he just stared at me like I was some crazy, which at the moment was plausible. I strained my ears to hear the rest of what was coming in over the radio over the raucous breaking out in the police station. But then I heard it, shots were being fired. An officer was screaming that shots were being fired and that two boys had been injured. He was requesting emergency help. At that moment my heart stopped and so did all of the noise. I turned to see if Sharpay had heard and the look on her face told me she had.

I asked a nearby officer about what was happening. Making frequent mentions of Ryan and wondering about his safety. The police officer tried to ignore me but my persistence paid off. He eventually put in a call to officers at the scene. Troy gained enough information to calm his mind and his heart for a short while. He learned the shooting had stopped and that the perpetrators were in custody. Only three people had been shot and none of those injuries seemed life threatening.

I walked back to the bench and sat down besides Sharpay feeling relieved. "It's over. The shooting has stopped and they are sending everyone to the hospital…"

"But?" She yelled at me, startling me.

"Three of them got shot. But the officer said that none of the injuries are life-threatening." I said rushing the last part before she had a chance to blow up.

"Where are.."

"Palmdale General." The officer, the one I agitated, told us. Although Sharpay was a bit peeved at being interrupted she soon realized exactly what the officer had told us.

We ran to her pink Mustang convertible. Sharpay had the car turned ovr and the gas pedal slammed into the floor before I eve had a chance to buckle my seat belt. One of the cops followed us there, probably to keep us from getting into an accident and so that we don't get a ticket.

In a record seventeen minutes were had made it to the hospital and were impatiently standing at the nurses station. The harshly rude nurse showed us to the room holding Ryan. We were no longer nervous because she did tell us that he was one of the lucky ones. I nodded to Sharpay telling her to enter first, but she grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear. "He needs to feel safe and only you can do that." I walked into the hospital room, my breath hitching in my chest. Ryan was hidden by the thin white partition. But I could tell that something was odd. And I couldn't believe what I saw when I pulled the sheet back.


	4. Frailty

**Sorry for the seriously long wait. This chapter had to be forced out of me which in unusual. And my other stories can't get done if I am stumped on another. So hopefully the rest wll be updated quickly. Also if you love/hate this chapter let me know. (People have been pming me to make this a Mpreg. Let me know.) L. Kerr...RxR**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Frailty**

He was frail beyond compare. His golden hair had lost its sheen and was matted with dirt. His body was thinner than I remembered mainly due to the poor living conditions, I assumed he lived in. I grabbed a chair and slid it next to his bed. I saw that his arms were wrapped in bandages and blood could be seen seeping through the gauze. And no matter how bad I felt, I couldn't cry. I was being stronger than I thought possible. Thoughts paraded inside my head, driving me crazy. I was wondering about this weird chemical that they had injected into Ryan and more importantly what effects it would have on him. His body looked weak and shaded like he had lost his internal glow. The bruising and cuts that decorated his body worried me and was the only thing that kept me from taking my boyfriend into my arms. I lightly touched his hand and was taken aback by how warm his hands were. I almost expected to feel an icy touch, which I know would have devastated me.

The door swung open and Sharpay entered with a doctor trailing behind. The doctor checked Ryan's vitals and told us that we could take him home as soon as he woke up. Ryan had already given his statement to the police at the scene and if any additional information was necessary they would be in contact, we were assured.

Sharpay took a seat next to me and rambled off the information that the doctors had told her. Ryan was one of the least critical of the victims that had been saved. I glanced at my boyfriend again and found it hard to believe that there were guys out there worse off than him. She also told me that about ten of them had died prior to the police arriving because of the chemical injection. Some had allergic reactions and others dead later of apparent toxic poisoning. I was terrified now. There was a possibility that I could lose the man who made me happy. I could feel the rage surge through each vein and fill every bit of my body with undeniable wrath. I refused to have Ryan see me like this so I stormed out of the hospital room and left the confines of its sanitized walls. I thought about driving my truck but it was no use. My hands were shaking too badly to drive without causing an accident. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans and traveled the now desolate roads. The sidewalk was rough and bumpy and seemed to signify how my life was right now. I glanced at the people passing me by in their cars and thought about their lives in hope of forgetting mine. Here I was an eighteen year old, on the verge of life and facing the possibility of death right in its face. A part of me felt brave and wise beyond my years and another part just wanted to curl in a ball and cry to my dad. The confliction in my head was numbing. These thoughts were racing inside my head and yet my exterior was cold and stone faced. The wind whipped at my body causing me to squeeze my body closer together.

I glanced at my cell phone and saw that I had been walking for about fifteen minutes. I turned the corner and saw that I had made it to the park where I had spent so much time over the past four years. I walked over the gray cracked asphalt of the basketball courts remembering the countless times that Chad, Jason, Zeke and I would come for some two on two. I sat on the swings and remembered when I was here with Ryan. I sat exactly where he had and I could see me pushing him on the swings. It was one of our more innocent and youthful dates. We often enjoyed those times where we could forget how old we were and just have some fun like we did when we were kids. One time we sat in my bedroom and played board games. I beat him at Sorry and Life and he kicked my butt in Clue and Jenga. We ate hamburgers and French fries for dinner and made sundaes for dessert. We took turns spraying each other with the whipped cream. We made such a mess that night but it didn't matter because we ended up in each other's arms.

The tears rolled down my face, remembering the times we had spent together. The wind chilled my face and wiping away those tears. I held on to the metal links that held the swing up and kicked off the ground. I propelled myself further and further from the ground as I swung on the children's swing set. The motion was helpful in pulling me out of my thoughts and just enjoying life for a moment. My stomach was doing flips in excitement as I reach all new heights. And that was when it hit me. Here I was being selfish. I had left the one person who meant the most to me to take care of myself. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him and I wasn't there. What if he woke up and he asked for me? I wouldn't be there and he might think I don't care about him which is entirely untrue. I leapt from the swing in midair and landed on my feet. A sense of urgency filled my body as I broke into a run heading straight for the hospital. I knew the walk had taken me fifteen minutes and I was hoping that a run would get me there in about ten. The sky began darkening and rain drops pelted me in the face. I could feel the water seep through my clothes and chill my body. My lungs were pumping hard and I could feel a familiar pain in my side. The cold air exposed my breaths to me as my legs pounded against the pavement moving ever closer to my destination. I could see the large white building come into focus, my feet pounded harder against the pavement and my body came alive with newfound energy. I raced into the front door of the hospital and leapt into the nearest elevator. I punched the button taking me to the third floor. Once again returning to the room that held my sleeping prince. I saw Sharpay sleeping silently in the chair and Ryan stirring awake.

I walked over to the bed and kneeled down next to it. I saw his eyes flutter open, a look of fright showing in his eyes. I took his hand and began to calm him down. I rubbed his hands, forcing him to look at me which would let him know that he was going to be okay. I lightly kissed his forehead, noticing him initially pull away.

"Sorry." I said hoping to get him to relax and not focus on recent events so much.

"T…Tr..Troy. Is that really you?" he said reaching his other hand out towards me. I took this hand and intertwined it with mine own.

"Yeah babe. It's me. I've been looking for you."

"I'm sorry for everything. I can't take it back but I wish I could." He said tears flowing from his eyes like a waterfall. His normally clear light blue eyes were showing streaks of a stormy gray. It tore my heart to see him so sad.

"None of this is your fault. Whoever those people were that took you, they're to blame. Baby, we just need to focus on getting you better. Then we work on getting life back to normal."

"I'll try, but Troy. I've gotten to know these guys and to see them get sick and die. It was horrible. Every time I close my eyes, I see them." His tears flowed at a higher rate and his voice was shaking uncontrollably.

"Get some sleep, babe. The doctors said I could take you home tomorrow.

Now get some rest."

"Will you stay with me, Troy…please."

"Sure." I said watching his sleep laden eyes close.


	5. A Cry in the Night

I brushed the hair away from his eyes and gently kissed his forehead

Chapter 5: A Cry in the Night

I brushed the hair away from his eyes and gently kissed his forehead. Ryan was just beginning to sleep heavily when I left his bedside. It tore me inside out to do so, but I knew that it was necessary. I walked to the bathroom and gathered a washcloth and a paper cup. I filled the cup with warm water and returned to my boyfriend's side. I lightly wet the washcloth and began wiping the dirt from his face. I could feel how tense his muscles were and I hoped that cleaning him with some warm water would allow him to relax. His body shook every time I touched him while he moaned lightly. I knew his body needed the rest but I was not sure his mind could handle it. I began washing his chest making mental notes of changes that had occurred. His body stopped flinching at my touch and I noticed a new sense of calm take over his lithe form.

I covered him back up and took the washcloth and cup back to the bathroom, where I left it. I took my seat next to his bed and laid my head near his chest. Feeling the warmth from his body, my eyes closed and I lulled myself to sleep.

I awoke hours later to prodding from my Dad. His eyes shown of hope, and relieved like all the pain I had felt he did too.

"Hey son."

"Hey, dad. Sorry, I didn't call."

"Not a problem. Do you mind if we talk for a minute? Ryan's parents are here to see him."

"Sure. Gives them time with Ry." I said tugging at my clothes.

I kissed his forehead and acknowledged his teary eyed parents. I quietly closed the door behind me as my dad and I made our way to the waiting area. I immediately noted a change in my dad's demeanor as we sat in the lumpy chairs. His head fell into his hands and a loud sigh escaped from his lips.

"What's going on, Dad?" I asked nervously.

"Troy, I love you more than anything I would do anything to protect you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Troy, two of the healthier boys died last night. The doctors haven't been able to find any link between the boys except for the injections. The nurses on staff including you mom are watching these boys closely. We're positive that there is some sort of cure, but…"

"But Ryan could die. But Dad I know that he can pull through."

"Trust that Troy, but just give him all that you can give before it's too late."

"I will."

The days passed a more and more of the boys had passed. Fifteen in total. Seventeen boys had been rescued that day and only two remained, Ryan and his roommate Justin. Now it seemed there was a link between the survivors. Love. Justin and Ryan both had loving boyfriends. Like myself, Gavin had been here everyday, hoping for the best and preparing for the worst. But now it was time for us to go home for the first time since the rescue. We exchanged numbers and bade each other goodbye.

I took Ryan to the new apartment his parents had built us. It was part of the Evans Estate but on the south end, which is like 50 acres away from the main house. So I carried him over the threshold and laid him on the bed. I was hell bent on spending the entire day with him wrapped in my arms. Which was something I couldn't do in the hospital with the constant wires, annoying nurses, and Shar-zilla breathing down our necks.

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed his pants, leaving him lying in nothing but his adorable briefs. I quickly undressed and snuggled up to Ryan feeling his warm skin against mine. He snuggled closer nuzzling into my neck. A single tear fell from my eye because I was so happy being here at that moment. There was no denying my love for him and his for me.

"I love you, Troy." Ryan whispered so low that it was barely audible.

"I love you too babe. You are my everything, and I'm not letting go this time." I said squeezing him tighter.

"Troy, I want you to find someone else…if I…if I..die." His voice cracking as his eyes welled up.

"That's not going to happen. Two of you survived, and I know it's going to be hard to deal with all of this but you have to. We'll get through this together."

After I said what I had to say, he began roughly kissing my neck. His hand roaming up and down my body. I tried pressing him off of me even though that was the last thing I wanted.

"I want this, Troy. I've dreamed about it and I almost missed my chance to get with the hottest guy at school. So do this for me." He whispered seductively in my ear.

His words wrapped around my head like soft satin. "Are you sure you're up for it, Ry?"

"Yeah. I trust you."

We started off with copious amounts of foreplay and then settled in to the more hardcore movements. The pleasure crashed across our bodies like waves against the beach. Senses were heightened and I felt like I had never felt before. I knew that there would be no bad thoughts about this moment because we waited until it was perfect. Our bodies broke free from the twisted positions we had got ourselves into and lulled ourselves to sleep.

_I dreamt of raising a family with Ryan, watching our children grow up. Then things changed, everything got dark and creepy. I could hear screaming coming from various bedrooms. The children were screaming for me and I couldn't find them. I was calling for Ryan to help me but he wasn't answering. I ran downstairs and saw two little boys and little girl crying on the couch while Ryan lay face down on the carpet. _

I woke with a fright screaming for Ryan, who wasn't in the bed next to me. I called his name…._silence_.


	6. Food, Lots and Lots of Food

Chapter 6: Food, Lots and Lots of Food

I tore through the house searching for Ryan, mentally slapping myself for falling asleep. I ran down the stairs to the first floor and flew through the rooms like a tornado. I didn't see him in the living room, dining room, or kitchen. Nothing had been moved, and all of the doors remained locked, just like I had left them last night. Racing back up the stairs, past our living quarters on the second floor and straight to the third floor, my throat started to tighten and my breathing became shaky. I took the steps two at a time until I reached the top. First I checked the two spare bedrooms and found nothing. Tears were welling up in my eyes, on the verge of losing control. At last I came to the dance studio. It was supposed to be a surprise for Ryan, when he felt better. After gazing into through the window, I caught sight of him leaping and gliding across the floor. He wore just a pair of black shorts that hung tight to his toned legs. Sweat glistened off his chest as he stared at himself moving in ways I had never seen before. The more I stared at him the more I noticed a change in his physique. He looked completely healed. There was no sign of fatigue and no visible injuries. In fact he looked better than ever. His eyes were full of life, his mouth formed a perfect smile and, to be completely honest, he glowed.

"I see you, Troy." He said never having looked as if he saw me.

I pushed the door open and he rushed into my arms. He nearly knocked the wind out of me. I squeezed him tightly and pulled his body into mine. He even felt different in my arms.

"You seem different today. Are you feeling better?"

"A million times better. Gavin isn't doing so hot. I'm a little worried, but me I'm fine."

"Glad to see you're doing so well. I feel better knowing that you're not going anywhere."

"So any plans today? You know since I kinda missed our anniversary and everything."

"I guess I could whip something up. You know for your sake and all." I teased.

"I think this is the start of a great life, Troy. We already have a place to live. We are almost done with school. I mean I know it's early and I don't want to force you into this. That would be mean but I love you and..." He rambled. I thrust my lips on him and felt him grow weak in the knees.

"Wow." He exclaimed.

I grinned my trademark Bolton smile, "Wow, is that it?"

"What more do you need? I am not here to cater to your ego. I am your…"

"Husband."

"What?"

"I want you to be. Nothing less will do for me." I kneeled before him, "Will you, Ryan Evans, be my husband?"

Joking around, he leapt into my arms, "What no ring?"

"I heard that members of the Evans family can be really picky. So you have to pick one out yourself."

"Good man. Now come on I am starving here. Hospital food is crap. I missed Inga's cooking. Do you think she'll make me some sunrise pancakes?"

"She'll make you whatever you want. But what's a sunrise pancake?"

"It's blueberry pancakes with banana slices and strawberry syrup. It's absolutely orgasmic."

"And how would you know how an orgasm feels seeing as you've just felt your first one hours ago."

"A guy can dream can't he." He smiled, causing warmth to overtake my body. I mentally searched the dictionary in my head and the only word I could come up with was 'Bliss'.

"Of course he can. Just from now we make those dreams a reality. How 'bout that?"

"So when do I get to ravage you in front of the team?" He asked as we began walking down the stairs to the first floor.

"What?" I jumped, clearly confused by his question.

"Well, that was one of my dreams. So when can I?"

"Maybe we should make some rules about what dreams become real and what dreams don't."

"Deal. Now let's get food. I'm starving. I want pancakes and eggs, sausage, bacon, and rye toast with the apple butter."

"Anything else?"

"No, why?

"Cause it sounds like you forgot the kitchen sink. I've seen you eat but that was way more than I've seen you eat before. Maybe you're eating with your eyes."

"Watch me. I'll eat it all."

"Alright. No need to kill you boyfriend. I was just saying."

"I thought you said husband."

"Well yeah, but not yet."

"Okay. I'll accept that answer." He said as we reached the first floor. I reached for the phone and began dialing the kitchen's extension.

I ordered Ryan's and my breakfast, watching him go through every cabinet looking for food. I hung up the phone and followed Ryan's trail through the kitchen closing every cabinet door as I went. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into me, wondering what was causing this weird behavior. Just as I was about to ask, the phone rang.

"Hello, Evans residence." I answered watching Ryan tear through the cabinets a second time.

"Hi, is Ryan or Troy there?" Justin asked.

"Hey Justin, its me, Troy. What's up?"

"Oh, sorry Troy. Got a lot on my mind. Is Ryan acting alright?"

"Not really. He seemed fine, better than fine but now he is…"

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. He can't sit still."

"Gavin just ate us out of house and home."

"Do you think its because of the injections?" I asked

"Could be. It's weird. This morning he was painting like I've never seen and then he ate all the food in the house. Now he is passed out on the bed."

"Ryan did almost the same thing. I found him dancing in the studio and now he is starving. I'll have to ask my mom. She was the nurse for those two. Maybe she can shed some light on everything."

"Thanks Troy. I really need some answers."

"No prob. I'll give ya a call later. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone to see Inga entering the front door with the food, lots and lots of food.


	7. You're Here Then You're Gone

Okay I know its been a long time. Way too long. But I wrote this chapter back in a day and lost it. I was crushed. I tried re-writing but it didn't work. Then last week I found it. So here it is. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: You're here and then you're Gone

I sat bewildered as Ryan tore through the hearty breakfast. He devoured half a dozen pancakes, a cheese omelet, four sausage links, ten bacon strips, and a piece of toast. Not to mention the half gallon of milk he drank. After eating my much smaller portion, my stomach began to turn sour as I watched him eat. Ryan always ate like a bird in front of me; I never would have guessed he ate like a linebacker.

I cleared the table of empty platters and soaked them in the sink. I return to the dining area and found that Ryan had cleared his plate. Removing it, I placed it with the other dishes and began washing and drying them.

Ryan stumbled into the room, clutching at this stomach. "Troy, I don't feel so good."

I chuckled to myself, "After everything you just ate, I'm not surprised. Why don't you head upstairs and lie down for a little bit." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." He said snuggling into me. I returned the endearments and pushed him towards to stairs.

Hearing him climb the stairs, I went back to cleaning up the kitchen. The dishes were placed neatly in the dish rack just like my mom did. Thinking about my mom made me miss home a little bit. It was odd looking around and seeing the pieces to my new life with Ryan. We would have to find a way to integrate pieces of our old life with pieces of the new. I decided to check in with my parents, let them know that Ryan and I were alright.

I found the phone in the living room atop the knick knack cabinet. After punching in the digits, I heard the phone ring in my ear. After the fourth ring, my mom answers with the normal, "Bolton residence" greeting.

"Mom it's me. I just-"

"Where have you been? I've called your cell eight times. We need you to bring Ryan in."

"Is everything okay? You guys just released him yesterday." I asked, clearly panicked.

"To be honest, no Troy it's not. Dr. Miller may have found the answer to why so many of the others have died and we need to see Ryan and confirm."

"I'll grab him and we'll be right over. Will you be there?" I crossed my fingers knowing that mom would try her hardest to work on this case with the doctor.

"My shift starts in twenty minutes. I'm going to head to nursing research with Dr. Miller." See I knew it. Mom can't resist projects like this.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"Love you too."

Then I was left with the dial tone. My head was reeling from the news, not yet decided on whether the news was good or bad. I mean they found out what has kept them alive but does that mean they found a cure or antidote or something. For the second time that day, I traversed a flight of stairs in search of Ryan.

I found him tossing and turning in our bed. I put my hand on him to wake him up from the bad dreams it seemed he was having when I realized that he was hot to the touch. A film of sweat lay over his body. I lifted Ryan off the bed and into my arms. His body heat was causing my heart to skip beats. I was not about to lose him again. I carefully carried Ryan down the stairs and it the passenger seat of my truck. Once he was buckled in, I hopped into the driver seat and turned my truck over. Luckily, it caught on the first try.

As I sped off toward the hospital, I found myself glancing at Ryan more than should have. As I got closer to my destination, the large medical facility rose from the horizon. Pulling into a parking spot close the hospital's entrance, I find that Ryan hadn't moved during the trek. Heartbroken and panicked I pulled him out of the car and carry him through the glass doors. My mom is there waiting with a wheelchair. Once she saw Ryan, her smile disappeared. She tore off running toward the elevator. I followed her into the elevator, not saying a word. I just held on to Ryan's hand, hoping that somehow everything was going to be alright. I don't know how I would get along without him.

Getting off the elevator and letting go of Ryan tore my heart out. I watched my mom take him behind the double doors and leave me behind. Justin was sitting in the corner staring off into space. Sitting down beside him broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked at me, tears welling up in his eyes. "He's gonna die isn't he?"

"We have to believe that they are going to pull through." I comforted, trying to convince myself just as much as him.

"They told me Gavin only had a couple of days left. That's the only reason I brought him home." Justin confessed, the tears now falling from his eyes. I clasped my hand on his should hoping to comfort him. "He'll make it. I know he will."

Quickly ending our discussion, we flipped through random magazines, paced the waiting area, or just sat in reverent silence. I listened as carts rolled past, or nurses squeaked by. I even focused on the rhythmic ticks of the clock. After nearly two hours of waiting, we were going stir crazy.

But then it came. My mom appeared around the corner.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked her voice and demeanor devoid of any hints as to their condition.

I saw Justin's hesitancy and nudged him forward. "You go, I can wait."

My mother grabbed his arm in a motherly way. I knew she was trying to comfort him as best as she could. I was now more nervous because the time had come and I wasn't prepared to let Ryan go. Through our time together, he has become everything to me. Hell, I asked him to marry me. Just thinking about it caused my stomach to knot up and silent tears to fall. I closed my eyes, trying to remember the happier times…the day I asked him out….the first night he laid in my arms….our first kiss…our first time.

"It's your turn Troy."


	8. Rainbow Effect

Chapter 8: Rainbow Effect

"It's your turn Troy." My mom said, nudging me out of my deep thoughts.

Stealing a glance at the clock above the nurses' station, I saw that thirty minutes had gone by. I took the smallest steps I had ever taken in my whole life. But it still took almost no time to arrive at Ryan's room.

I found his room exactly like I imagined. The walls were an off-white color. The smell was that odd hospital sanitary smell. Looking at Ryan, he was awake and looking better. The color was slowly returning to his cheeks.

I rushed to his bedside, glad to see him feeling better. "How do you feel?" I asked as I pulled a chair right next to his bed.

"Better now that you're here. But next time I wake up can it be at home in our bed and not in a hospital bed." Ryan answered, reaching for my hand.

"Whatever you say, Ry." I said, gladly giving him my hand to hold.

"Before you make any plans we need to have a chat." The doctor orders standing in the doorway with Ryan's chart. "It seems like you found a cure, for the toxin Ryan was injected with, a mixture of anaerobic exercise and the addition of a protein cocktail."

"Do most of this is flying over our heads. I know what anaerobic exercise is but how does that apply? And Ryan doesn't even drink."

"Anaerobic exercise is a strenuous workout that leads to a period where the body doesn't get proper oxygen flow. It only lasts about a minute or two but in this case it was exactly what your body needed Ryan to accept the said protein cocktail. In essence, your raging hormones saved your life." The doctor explained.

"What does …what we did have to do with the poison?" Ryan asked, his voice cracking from his nerves. I squeezed his hand, waiting for the doctor to continue.

"That injection created a symbiotic womb in its host. Should certain conditions not be met then the womb would liquefy into a harmful poison that would absorb into the blood flow and kill the host."

Noting that Ryan looked more withdrawn and scared, I asked, "So what will that do to Ryan?"

"Well according to the research and documents we found that means that the womb will be removed naturally in about 6 months."

"Why so long? I mean… won't that make it liquefy or something?" I asked now clearly panicked.

"No, because inside said womb is a fetus that will control the hormone and chemical levels."

"I'm pregnant!" Ryan exclaimed at the same time I questioned. "We're pregnant?"

"That's a much different reaction than I expected." The doctor chuckled, thumbing through the file on Ryan. I stole a glance at Ryan and he looked so much like a frightened child.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked the doctor, squeezing Ryan's hand in comfort. I caught his weak smile as the doctor nodded and left.

I scooted my chair as close to the hospital bed and I could manage. "Talk to me, babe." I comforted, my eyes focused on Ryan. He gripped my hand tighter, as I watched his chest rise and fall in staccato waves.

"I'm scared and oddly excited…but mostly scared." A single tear ran down his face. He removed his hand from mine long enough to wipe it away.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to you. I will do everything in my power to protect you. Right now we know that you won't die like the others." I tried sounding as positive as possible.

"Troy we are having a baby. I've never been around babies. As far as I know men can't have babies. What if something goes wrong?" By now Ryan was in tears, he scooted himself to the edge of the bed and laid his head against my chest.

"Calm down. Let's take deep breaths." I rubbed circles on his stomach, imagining the baby inside. "We'll talk to the doctors, find out everything we need to do to keep you and this baby safe."

"I love you Troy, and I'm glad we're having a baby. I'm glad I'm having your baby."

"Keep that in mind when the hormones rage and you blame me." I laughed, lightening the mood.

"Will do. You should probably get the doctor now. We've got lots to learn." Ryan ordered, swatting my ass as I walked to door.

"Okay. But don't think that this will keep our hands off of each other." I said, watching him blush. Although we were apprehensive, we both felt this surge of love and lust for each other.

Once in the hallway, I caught sight of my mom at the nurses' station. Her head snapped up as I got closer. "How's he doing, Troy?"

"He's scared…We both are." I explained, my shoulders slumping as if the weight of the situation bore down on me.

"Let me get Dr. Rourke to come and meet with you and Ryan. She is going to handle all of the OB/GYN duties for Ryan." She said gathering a couple pamphlets from the desk. "Here take these and go over them with Ryan."

Taking the pamphlets, I browsed through the titles, "Pregnancy and You", "9 Months 'til Baby", and "Becoming a Dad". Looking sat the multi-colored leaflets suddenly made the situation that much more real.

Walking back to Ryan, I thought about what type of dad I would be. I certainly hoped that I didn't turn out like Mr. Evans. Not that he's not a good dad or anything; he does give his kids the best. He is just absent a little too much for my taste.

Approaching the door, I heard Ryan talking to someone. I held back wondering if this was a private conversation. "…and you'll learn how to play basketball just like your dad. He's the greatest. I just…I just hope he stocks around long enough to meet you. And know that I love you so much already."

He whispered the last part when he caught me walking in. I'm sure my thoughts and emotions read on my face because he gave me a confused look as I sat in the seat next to his bed. "I'm sorry Ryan." I began, taking his hand on mine. "I really am sorry."

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. It would be impossible to describe what I'm feeling because I've never felt this way before and have never heard of such an emotional rush.

"Why are you sorry? Are you breaking up with me?" As he said the words, my heart broke down. I don't know what I was doing or how I was acting to make him think that I wanted out of this relationship.

"No…absolutely not. I heard what you said before I came in and I know what you just asked me. But know in my heart that I love you and I love our child. Ry, you are carrying my child and that makes me the happiest man in the world." I held Ryan's hand in mine, rubbing circles on the back of his hand with my thumb.

Ryan tugged at the blanket or nervously tugged at his hospital gown. A part of him seemed upset that I heard him and another was hurt by the fact that he upset me. "It's just that you seemed upset to find out I got pregnant. I mean that is a major perk to being gay, the fact that you can't get the other person pregnant.

"Of course, I was shocked. But I love you and the baby. I'm in for the long haul.." I had to stop midsentence, because Ryan looked like he was about to tell me off. I could see his thought read across his face. He thought I was only staying with him because I felt like I had to. "And yes, I'm here because I want to be."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that." He said removing his hand from mine and instead re-positioning his body so that he could lay on my chest. "I figured it would be easier if I gave you and easy out." He immediately put his hand up to interrupt me before I could say anything. "I know you didn't want to break up. I've been hurt before, and deep down inside I know that you won't follow in their steps. It was a moment of weakness that I don't want to repeat."

"We all have those moments. And I don't mind you coming to me about them. Just know that I love you, and that I'd do anything to make this work." I whispered, running my hands up and down his arm.

Instead of responding, Ryan snuggled into me. I brushed the stray hairs out of his face and continued rubbing his arm. Soon the slight snore could be heard as Ryan fell asleep in my arms. It was a moment of simple perfection.


End file.
